


It's been a long time since Lothal

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Self Defense, Zach's Writing, blackout - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Tamak decided to explore a small bit on his arrival to Lothal but gets himself caught up in something he didn't expect.
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Kudos: 6





	It's been a long time since Lothal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, been a while since I've written. Hope you guys enjoy this fic!

Tamak’s whole family had decided to take a trip to Lothal. His parents had said it was to get out of the house and take a break, but he had a feeling it was because his parents were still looking for Dorem. They hadn’t given up searching for him, even if they didn’t say anything. He had tried to ignore the disappearance of his oldest brother, and he was determined to find something on this planet to entertain himself with. 

As they touched down, he grabbed some items, which included some food, water, and two of his knives. He had found an interest in knives since he was young. Most of the ones he owned were decorative, but he had a few that were for genuine use. He knew he could always run into crime, and a thirteen-year-old boy was not immune to that. 

He decided he would head to the market since he did have some spending money. He could buy some treats for his siblings, or just keep some sweets to himself. He didn’t usually do a lot for his siblings, but he didn’t spend much time with them, either. He did a lot of stuff on his own now, ever since his brother disappeared. It wasn’t like they didn’t try and spend time with him, he just preferred to be alone. 

He had gotten taller, and a little bit more muscular, but he was still rather skinny. His hair had grown out and was now tied back in a low ponytail. He wasn’t sure if his parents or siblings approved of it or not, but he didn’t really care. He claimed to not care about a lot of things. Of course, he wasn’t really sure what he  _ did _ care about anymore. The last thing he cared about got kidnapped trying to save him. He still blamed himself. He consistently thought it should have been him. 

He shook his head as he walked, trying to physically push the thoughts aside. It wouldn’t help him to sulk all day again. He did plenty of that when Dorem first disappeared. As he approached the market, he could hear the various people selling their wares, bartering with customers, and people conversing as they walked. He hadn’t been to Lothal in a while, so some of the things that were being sold were new, while others were still the same. Fruit, clothes, vegetables, toys, furniture, and more. 

He might as well pick up some fruits. He stood in front of one of the stalls, waiting for the seller to speak to him, while he decided what he would purchase. He could hear the occasional argument of sellers and customers, or couples walking. Everything seemed rather normal. As he purchased his fruit, he took a bite. It only took him a few moments to finish off what he bought and continued on. 

It only took him a few moments to tell that something was up. He heard arguing, which was plenty normal, but this argument sounded more light a fight than an actual argument. He made his way closer, listening for the origin of the argument. He spotted what looked like a human male, possibly in his early twenties or late teens. He seemed to be speaking with a girl who looked a few years older than himself. He was trying to get her to do something, and she kept pushing him away. 

He decided he would get a little closer, and see if he needed to step in. No one else seemed to be doing much of anything to help, which was odd to him. After a few more moments of the boy not giving up, he stepped forward, before shouting. “Hey! Leave her alone!” The boy turned to look at him, letting out a laugh. “You really want to stand up for this girl? She doesn’t even know you,  _ inbred. _ ”

The word didn’t exactly anger him, but it irritated him. “Oh come on. Can’t you think of something better? Just leave the girl alone.” He didn’t find point in trying to fight with him just yet. He would rather just reason with the jerk before getting into a fight. But that’s not exactly what the other boy had in plan. 

“Come on, you twerp. I’m going to gut you like a ghest.” He quickly pulled a knife, while the girl backed away in awe. Tamak shook his head, pulling his own knife, more for self-defense purposes than to really hurt the other. Of course, he liked to think he could defend himself. Tamak would soon learn that he was not as good at fighting as he really thought. 

The fight went back and forth, both boys getting a good amount of cuts before the other boy pulled a move that Tamak was not expecting. The boy raised his leg, and roughly kicked Tamak in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground. The boy moved over, crouching on top of the other, and digging the knife into Tamak’s shoulder. He let out a yell, trying to fight back. Something seemed to catch the boy’s attention, and he tried to take off running. 

Before the boy could truly get anywhere, a flash of purple jumped over Tamak and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. The tall figure spun him around and seemed to whisper something into the boy’s ear before the boy truly took off running. Tamak focused on the figure before it kicked in that it was his father. The knife was still in his shoulder, which was still hurting like crazy. 

The pain was enough to knock him out, everything quickly going black, and the world around him going silent. 


End file.
